Above Us, Only Cloud
by G. Locket
Summary: The six times Hibari saved them and the one time they saved him.
1. Target 1 - 笹川了平

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! So... instead of doing what I should be doing, aka catching up on all my work T_T, I spent the last three days rushing this out. The whole fic is already written. I'll be editing and updating every Friday :D Please review and let me know what you think! Also, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome! Anything to help improve my writing! So please don't hesitate to PM me ^_^

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei TO THE EXTREME!

Chapter notes: This one happens before the Future Arc but after the Varia Arc.

Chapter warnings: Extreme chaos and loudness; mentions of blood.

* * *

**笹川了平 – ****Sasagawa Ryouhei**

This was extreme.

Master PaoPao was holding another extreme Saturday afternoon training session at Namimori Middle.

If there was one thing Sasagawa Ryouhei loved, it was training, TO THE EXTREME!

He dashed through the halls, chasing after a distraught Tsuna in dying-will mode.

"Sawada! Joining the boxing club to the extreme!"

Right behind him, a certain Hurricane Bomber was equally loud.

"Stop it! You stupid lawn-head! Leave _Juudaime _alone! He doesn't want to join your stupid boxing club! Stop it or I'll blow you to pieces!"

"Octopus-head! It's not stupid to the extreme! You should extremely join, too!"

"You stupid lawn-head SHUT UP!"

"NO! SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CL–"

His shout was cut off by an extremely loud rumble.

Ryouhei stopped in his tracks and looked around – the building was shaking. No. The _ground _was shaking.

"Woah! Who's making the ground shake?! They must be extremely strong! They should join the boxing club TO THE EXTREME!"

"I said SHUT UP you stupid lawn-head! I think it's a fucking _earthquake_!"

Ryouhei was extreme, but he didn't have a death wish. This was extremely bad.

_And the kids are in the school, too! And…_

"KYOKO!"

He bolted down the hallway towards the home ec room without a second thought.

* * *

Tsuna's mind drew a blank as he fell out of dying-will mode. He was supposed to _run away from onii-san with his dying will_, but it seemed like Ryouhei had stopped chasing after him. _But why?_

Then he noticed the shaking.

"… a fucking _earthquake_!"

Gokudera's shout confirmed his suspicions.

_Oh god… Haru… Lambo… I-pin… and –_

"KYOKO!"

Tsuna could only watch as Ryouhei screamed and charged down the hallway. Now that he was back being _dame-Tsuna_ and clad in nothing but a pair of light blue boxers, he was completely helpless. He tried to suppress a whimper –

– and failed…

"_Doushiyou?! _I left the dying-will pills with my clothes!" he could feel tears welling in his eyes, "Kyoko-chan! What am I going to do? We are going to d–"

'_Whack!_'

Reborn appeared out of nowhere and smacked him in the head – hard and merciless as always.

"_Dame-Tsuna_, you can't accomplish anything by crying," he stated in his usual baby-voice while Leon transformed into the all-too-familiar hand gun. "Now, go save Sasagawa Kyoko with your dying will!"

'_BANG!_'

The shot rang through the still-shaking building and, a split second later, a half-naked Sawada Tsunayoshi tore through the hallways.

* * *

The decade-old building of Namimori Middle withstood the initial quake, but the aftershock was too much for it to handle.

Tsuna sprinted towards the home ec room as the ceiling started collapsing. At the back of his mind, he wondered if this was another of Reborn's _tests_. But he wouldn't do that, right? A real earthquake was, in _onii-san_'s words, way too extreme.

_But Reborn is Reborn…_

When he crashed into the classroom, Ryouhei's shout almost blew his eardrums.

"Ahh! What should I do! I can't save the kids, Haru, AND Kyoko at the same time! THIS IS TOO EXTREME!"

Without a second thought, Tsuna grabbed Kyoko's hand and started running.

"AHH! Good! Sawada! You got Kyoko! Woah, octopus-head you are here too! You take Haru! I'll take the kids TO THE EXTREME!"

"Don't tell me what to do, lawn-head!"

Tsuna left the chaos behind and pulled Kyoko towards the exit.

Then, merely steps away from safety, everything fell apart in slow motion.

Parts of the ceiling came crashing down, making him trip and tumble out the door. Tsuna panicked as he felt Kyoko's hand slipping from his. Beside him, he was vaguely aware as Gokudera and _onii-san_ dashed past.

Seconds later, Tsuna skidded to a halt and fell hard onto open-ground.

His dying-will flame slowly diminished as he squinted through the thick layer of dust that was gradually settling. He was outside. Everyone was here, safe – _except for Kyoko_.

Tsuna gasped. _Oh god… onii-san entrusted Kyoko to me! Is she… is she…_

His morbid thoughts were interrupted by another scream.

"KYOKO! _ONII-SAN _IS GOING TO SAVE YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna stared dumbly as Ryouhei dashed back to the collapsed building and started digging through the debris.

_Please let her be okay… Please let her be okay… Please…_

Then, Ryouhei suddenly stopped and became deathly still.

_Oh no…_

_Was my dying will… not enough?_

Tsuna stood up in dread, with tears barely contained in his huge brown eyes. He gulped and trudged towards Ryouhei on shaky legs.

"_Onii-san_," he whimpered, a tear finally squeezing out of his eye and trailing down his dirt-smudged cheek, "I'm sorry…"

He looked down, heart clenching as he saw blood seeping through –

\- _a black gakuran?_

"Eeh?!" Tsuna gasped, barely believing his eyes as he saw a familiar red-gold armband.

"Hibari-san?! Someone call the ambulance!"

* * *

Sasagawa Ryouhei frowned as he stood, arms crossed, staring at the door of a hospital room.

That earthquake was extreme, maybe even a little _too _extreme. He never wanted his baby sister to go through anything like that again, _ever._

_It was extremely good that Hibari saved her!_

The boy, on the other hand, was still unconscious on the opposite side of the door.

_But knowing Hibari, he'll be up and extremely biting people to death in no time!_

It had occurred to him that he and Hibari were extremely similar men: stubborn and simple-minded, and he meant that in an extremely praising way. Hibari had staked his claim on Namimori Middle and vowed to protect its students to the extreme – and he had kept his words, simple as that.

_Hibari Kyouya,_

Ryouhei decided as he continued scrutinizing the door,

_is EXTREME…_


	2. Target 2 - 沢田綱吉

Hey everyone! Happy Friday! So here is the next chapter, as promised :) Hope you enjoy and please drop a review! See you next week :D

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei, of course.

Chapter notes: It happens during the final battle against Byakuran. I guess it's slightly AU since I put a little twist at the end...

Chapter warnings: Mentions of violence and blood.

* * *

**沢田綱吉 – ****Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Reborn stared impassively at the fight in front of him.

At this point, it was clear that Byakuran was going to lose. But something was off. And it was _nagging_ him.

Everything seemed almost too _easy_.

No, he would never think that defeating Byakuran was just a piece of cake, or that the injury and death counts weren't high enough but, for some reason, he felt as if someone of Byakuran's calibre would be more _devastating_. Reborn watched on uneasily.

The ground shook as Tsuna increased the intensity of his flames and pushed Byakuran back. The scream that followed was blood-curdling.

But then, the man _smirked_.

Reborn's eyes widened as he saw something _gleaming_ in Byakuran's hand.

The Arcobaleno was vaguely aware of a flash of black dashing past him, but he didn't have enough time to care as he loaded his gun and fired without a second thought.

_Will it reach?_

At the back of his mind, he knew that a mere bullet would never be able to breach that wall of dying will.

* * *

Tsuna dimmed his flames and let out a breath.

_It's over… finally…_

After all that blood and tears and pain and _oh god Yuni and Gamma…_

It was finally over, yet the victory felt _choking_.

A gush of wind blew past, and Tsuna noticed the silence. It was odd. There were no fist pumps of celebration or cries of '_extreme!'_, only a horrible, deafening silence.

He looked up and saw _why_.

A black _gakuran_ fluttered innocently in the air as _blood _dripped onto the ground.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna croaked, voice barely above a whisper.

Then, the Cloud Guardian all but crumpled.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

Tsuna rushed forward and crashed onto his knees in front of the other boy. Hibari's face was pale and crunched up in pain. There was a… _knife?_ buried in his chest.

_Oh god… _Tsuna panicked, hands grasping his head, _What should I do?!_

He glanced around wildly and his eyes met with Dino's. The Chiavarone boss looked stricken. Tsuna himself was close to tears.

_Oh god… Please… Not this… Not when everything is already over…_

Tsuna tried to calm down and control his flailing arms.

_Focus, focus, focus…_

He took a shaky breath and looked down at his Cloud Guardian with wide eyes. Hibari was curled up on his side, a hand clutching at his chest. His mouth was pressed into a line and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. It looked _excruciating_.

Tsuna gulped, wrapped a hand around the hilt of the knife – _oh god the blood _– and pulled. Hibari jerked in pain as a river of blood gushed out of the wound, staining the ground an ugly, dark crimson.

_Oh god what did I just do?!_

"ONII-SAN!"

Tsuna couldn't help but let out a panicked scream…

… and his Sun Guardian came charging in along with his massive kangaroo.

"Don't worry, Sawada! I'll heal Hibari to the extreme!"

…

When the wound finally closed and the _blood _stopped flowing, Hibari showed no signs of waking. He simply lay – pale and lifeless – on the cold, bare ground.

No one made a sound when Dino Chiavarone stepped forward and gathered the boy into his arms.

* * *

Tsuna sat on the floor in the Merone Base, right in front of the gate leading to the Foundation.

It'd already been _hours_ since they'd returned, but the Cloud Guardian was still unconscious in the infirmary.

_Hibari-san…_

Tsuna hated this – seeing people hurt because of him. But he _knew_ that if Hibari hadn't taken that knife for him, it would probably have stabbed right through his throat.

He shuddered at the thought.

_And god… the blood…_

Tsuna still remembered the slick, sickening feeling of Hibari's blood on his hands. For some reason, he'd always seen the Cloud Guardian as someone who _didn't bleed_. His inhuman strength made him seem practically _invincible_.

_But the blood…_

And that knife, too – the final straw of Byakuran's sadistic little _game_ – kept resurfacing in Tsuna's mind: its gleaming blade and ebony white hilt with a string of exquisitely carved white orchid, _all soaked in Hibari's blood…_

Tsuna buried his head in his arms.

Ryouhei had already sealed the wound but _why isn't Hibari-san waking up? What if the knife had been poisoned?! What if…_

The image of Hibari's pale, broken form invaded Tsuna mercilessly.

_Oh god…_

They couldn't risk losing the Cloud Guardian. It felt _wrong_. He was supposed to be the strongest, the one who was infallible.

_But maybe that's why he was the one to get hurt…_

Tsuna felt a pang of guilt. They'd always thought that Hibari would be _okay_ no matter what. But maybe they should've taken care of him the same way they took care of everyone else.

_Hibari-san… I'm s–_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eeh?!" Tsuna looked up in panic…

… only to see a Hibari Kyouya, _as good as new_, holding with a pair of cold, threatening tonfas almost _casually_.

"You are in my way, herbivore. I'll bite you to death."

_Haha… I guess Hibari-san is Hibari-san, ne? _Tsuna thought, as if that explained everything.

…

A tonfa and a kick later, Tsuna lay sprawling in the empty hallway, too busy whimpering to feel any sense of relief.

_And there I thought the almighty Hibari-san needs to be taken care of by a herbivorous dame-Tsuna…_


	3. Target 3 - 山本武

Annnnnnd... Here comes the next chapter! Featuring the one and only Yamamoto Takeshi-kun! *dramatic background music* :P Again, please drop me a review, I shall be overjoyed :D

Chapter notes: Set after they returned from the future after defeating Byakuran.

Chapter warnings: Blood and violence.

Disclaimer: We should all treat Amano-sensei to Takesushi for blessing us with the awesome world of Reborn XD

* * *

**山本武 – ****Yamamoto Takeshi**

Yamamoto Takeshi took off his shoes and muttered a half-hearted "_tadaima_".

He was vaguely aware of his dad giving him a look of concern, but kept his head down and trudged up the stairs.

Everyone seemed to be giving him _looks _recently – Tsuna, Gokudera, even _Hibari_. It was strange. The Cloud Guardian had never struck him as being anything remotely close to _emotionally-sensitive._

His lips quirked up at the thought. _Hibari? Emotionally-sensitive? Nah…_

But it was true that most of his friends were concerned.

Yamamoto sighed and glanced around his room, at the baseballs, baseball bats, baseball gloves, baseball team photos, _baseball_…

When they were in the future, he had told Squalo that he would go back to playing baseball, and he had meant that with all honesty. After all, the Arcobalenos _had_ promised an _everlasting peace_.

But maybe, deep down, he'd always known that he would never be able to get away from the violence and _blood_.

He shuddered at the thought.

It had barely been two months since their return from the future, and he had already used _Shigure Kintoki_ far too many times.

The kiddo had called him a natural-born hitman, but Yamamoto had always craved, more than anything, for laughter, peace and, well, _baseball_.

He dropped his head in his hands.

He had continued insisting that the whole mafia business was just a _game_. Of course, he wasn't so naϊve as to really believe that.

_But one can always hope, right?_

* * *

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi chopped a stalk of green onions with a frown.

His son had been acting off for a while now. Takeshi had never tried to confide in him, and he knew _exactly_ why. It was heartening to know that the boy was protective of his old man but, well, it was probably about time for the airhead to realize that his father mastered one of the most deadly sword styles for a _reason_.

Tsuyoshi was among the Vongola allies who received that surprising jumble of memories two months ago and, quite frankly, it was more than a little disturbing to _remember_ his own death.

_Maybe that's what's been bothering Takeshi?_

But he had a feeling that's not the case.

_Or maybe –_

He snapped out of his thoughts as he _sensed_, rather than saw, a figure entre the shop.

"_Irasshaimase!_" he called and looked towards the door.

_Hibari Kyouya, _he recognized instantly.

Tsuyoshi had never met the boy before but, Hibari was, after all, _infamous_ around Namimori.

Despite feeling a shred of unease, the chef kept an amiable smile plastered on a friendly face as Hibari sat down on a bar stool right in front of him.

"Yo! What do you feel up for today?" he inquired in a light-hearted voice…

… only to receive a cold, unyielding glare.

"Haha, can't decide?" Tsuyoshi replied without missing a beat, "then I guess I'll make you some salmon and tuna – freshly caught just this morning!"

He set to work without waiting for an answer.

Hibari didn't break his stare, and _something_ about this boy made Tsuyoshi drop his grin and slice through the fish with speed and precision befitting of a successor of the _Shigure Soen Ryu_.

When he placed the plate of sushi in front of Hibari, the boy looked _impressed_.

Tsuyoshi went back to work as the kid ate in a tense but somehow _respectful_ silence.

…

When Hibari stood up again, the plate was swept clean and money was left on the counter – exact change and all.

Right before stepping out the door, the boy looked back with a smirk.

"You should tell your son to stop being a herbivore."

Tsuyoshi could only lift his eyebrows with a chuckle.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi almost swore as his rammed the hilt of his sword into another body.

_Not again…_

He was in a back alley a few blocks from the school when three strangers jumped off the roof and attacked.

They weren't especially tough opponents _per se_, but Yamamoto absolutely _refused_ to use the sharp edge of his sword.

So the fight dragged on.

When the last man fell and the _Shigure Kintoki_ returned to a harmless bamboo sward, Yamamoto was panting and drenched in sweat.

He _hated_ this – the violence and the blood. He would always feel sick to the core whenever he thought about how _easy_ it was to slice through flesh and take someone's life. It almost reminded him, in a twisted way, of chopping the soft, squishy tofu for some homemade miso soup. He didn't want any of this – he didn't want to turn into a man like Byakuran, who toyed with lives without so much as a crack in that sickening _smile_.

No. Yamamoto didn't want to kill anyone. That'd make him kill _himself._

Before he could drown in his own rather grim thoughts, he felt something fast approaching behind his back.

_Seems like I didn't hit hard enough…_

Yamamoto raised his sword and swirled around, but it was far too late. The gleaming point of a knife was only inches away from his torso. He mentally prepared himself for the pain when…

… a sharp '_clang!_' of metal against metal sent the knife flying skywards, then clattering uselessly onto the ground.

Seconds later, a nauseating '_crunch_' of metal against bone, and silence…

Yamamoto released the breath he was holding and blinked.

Standing in front of him was none other than Hibari Kyouya, and on the ground…

He felt like throwing up…

The man lay in a muddy puddle, unconscious, _maybe dead?_ with blood slowly oozing out of his skull.

Yamamoto winced and put a hand on his stomach. He vaguely wondered if Hibari had ever killed before. As scary as the Cloud Guardian was, he had never really struck Yamamoto as someone who'd take people's _lives_…

But if Hibari hadn't shown up when he did, Yamamoto would be the one lying in a pool of his own blood, likely _dead_.

_Like oyaji… in that future…_

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari pronounced with a slightly irritated tone, "you should stop being a herbivore."

Yamamoto only stared blankly.

In _that_ future, he had failed to protect his father. But if this… if _killing_ and _death_ were the only way, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be fit to protect _anyone_.

Hibari threw him a somewhat hesitant look, as if trying to decide whether or not it was worth it for Yamamoto to hear his next words.

"You can't _protect_ with the wrong edge of your sword, herbivore."

_Did he just read my mind?_

Before Yamamoto could reply, a tonfa to the head knocked him into oblivion.

* * *

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had just finished cleaning his prized cutlery when he heard a cheerful call of "_tadaima!_"from the door.

There was none of the previous day's, no, the previous _weeks_' gloomy weariness.

He was slightly taken aback when Takeshi walked in, sporting a nasty looking bump on his forehead that looked suspiciously like a tonfa mark courtesy of one Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuyoshi chose not to comment.

"Yo! Takeshi! What happened to your head? Got into a brawl?"

"Haha…" the boy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "don't worry about it! Just an accident when we were playing the mafia game."

Tsuyoshi almost sweat-dropped. _The mafia game?_

It looked like his son was still as oblivious as ever.

"Oh by the way, almost forgot, that Hibari kid dropped by yesterday. Told me to tell you to stop being a herbivore. Any idea what that means?"

Takeshi's eyes widened before he gave another good-natured chuckle.

"Haha… he told me the same thing today. I think he's just looking out for me?" the boy wondered aloud while heading upstairs. "Maybe we should treat him sushi someday?"

Tsuyoshi raised his eyebrows.

If those memories from the future were anything to go by, he, _and_ Takeshi, owed the man _much more_ than just a few plates of free sushi.

Tsuyoshi scratched the back of his head and smiled.

_Not that Takeshi will ever know, if he keeps being such an airhead around his old man…_


	4. Target 4 - ランボ

Hey guys! It's that time of the week again! :P This is one of the shorter chapters since Lambo and Hibari... well... don't really mix much... To be honest, I don't even know how I came up with this -_- Anyway, I hope it's no less interesting XD Enjoy the read and drop a review :)

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sama!

Chapter notes: Happens after the last two arcs in the manga, about six years after they defeated Byakuran.

Chapter warnings: Mentions of blood and violence.

* * *

**ランボ – ****Lambo**

_Tolerate… Must tolerate…_

Eleven-year-old Lambo sat on the ground, biting his lip.

A dozen of bodies were strewn all around him, rendered unconscious by his thunder flame.

Ever since he was a child, Lambo had always dreamed of becoming like the rest of the Guardians and fighting by their side. But this…

_Must tolerate…_

He could still remember, when they went to the future, how the really nice girl with the funny hat promised to return them to a past that didn't have_ a terrible future ahead_.

Big, round tears swirled in his eyes.

He had thought that he would enjoy the fighting, that it would be loud and sparkly and _fun_. But this… was too much…

He sniffled as a tear splashed onto the ground.

_Tolerate… Must t –_

"Wao…"

Lambo jumped and wiped at his face in panic. If the Cloud Guardian saw him crying, it would be _bad_. But the man wasn't looking at him. Instead, he glanced at the bodies with a _glint_ in his eyes.

"H-H-Hibari-shi?" Lambo cowered under his shadow.

"Hmm… Seems like you may not be just another herbivore."

_Huh?_

Lambo stared in confusion as the man walked away without sparing him another look.

_L-Lambo-san is not a herbivore?_

…

_Lambo-san is not a herbivore._

His eyes widened as the words sank in. He was not a herbivore.

Lambo felt a strange sense of pride as he replayed the phrase in his head. If even Hibari Kyouya, the strongest, _scariest_ Guardian thought he wasn't a herbivore, who was Lambo to think otherwise?

* * *

Reborn was _impressed_.

To be honest, he had never expected Hibari to say anything akin to _encouraging _to anyone – least of all, _Lambo_.

But then again, maybe the man didn't even know that his words would have any impact on the stupid cow.

The Arcobaleno sat down by the window with a cup of espresso in hand, watching the Thunder Guardian sleep with great amusement.

"Lambo-san is not a herbivore… Lambo-san is not a herbivore… Lambo-san is not a herbivore…"

The kid's constant muttering would be annoying if it wasn't so _entertaining_.

Reborn took a sip from his mug and smirked.

_Interesting… Interesting indeed…_

* * *

Lambo and I-pin took cover behind a large boulder as bullets sailed over their heads.

The Chinese girl had been shot in the shoulder and Lambo was, well, two seconds away from crying.

"Lambo! You should get away! I'll cover for you!"

"But I-pin! You can't! You'll…"

The boy couldn't bear to finish the sentence. He bit his lip hard and tried to _tolerate… Must tolerate…_

The tears were about to spill.

Then, a familiar, _terrifying_ voice sounded in his head. _"Wao… Seems like you may not be just another herbivore…"_

Lambo blinked and sniffled.

_That's right. Lambo-san is not a herbivore… Lambo-san is not a herbivore…_

He shook his head and wiped his eyes angrily. This time, he decided, he would be the one to protect I-pin.

_Lambo-san is not a herbivore!_

He stood up with a shout.

"THUNDER SET!"

* * *

_Lambo-san is not a herbivore…_

_Lambo-san is not a herbivore…_

_Lambo-san is not a herbivore…_

The words seemed to have become a personal mantra for whenever he was close to tears.

And it _worked_…

…

_Lambo-san is not a herbivore…_

_Lambo-san is not a herbivore…_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi tried to cling onto consciousness as he fought to get up from the ground.

He could hear Gokudera calling his name, but the Storm Guardian sounded far away and _in pain._

_He's probably injured, too._

In front of him, a teary Lambo was crying and shouting with a broken voice.

"Vongola! Gokudera-shi! Hurry! Get up! He's coming!"

Tsuna looked past the distressed boy and saw the enemy boss stepping closer ominously.

Lambo whimpered harder in panic.

Then, something _strange_ happened.

The boy suddenly jumped up and rubbed his eyes harshly before shouting, "Lambo-san is NOT A HERBIVORE!" and charging straight at the enemy.

Tsuna could only _stare_.

"_ELETTRICO CORNATA!" _

The Vongola boss swallowed and turned towards his Storm Guardian. They traded a stunned look and, for some reason, _shuddered_…

* * *

"Lambo-san is not a herbivore… Lambo-san is not a herbivore…"

The Thunder Guardian muttered to himself as he tried to calm down after another fight.

He had only recently realized the sheer irony of the phrase – how he was nicknamed a _cow,_ yet was, apparently, not a herbivore.

But since those words came from _Hibari Kyouya_, Lambo figured that it was okay if they didn't follow simple human logic.

So he continued.

"Lambo-san is not a herbivore… Lambo-san is not a herbivore…"


	5. Target 5 - 六道骸

Kufufu~ Here comes the mighty Mukuro-sama ;) As usual, please let me know what you think and see you again next Friday~

Disclaimer: Mukuro-kun belongs to Amano-sensei, not that he'd ever admit it XD

Chapter notes: Set about six or seven years after defeating Byakuran.

Chapter warnings: Blood, violence, and descriptions of torture.

* * *

**六道骸 – ****Rokudo Mukuro**

_Pain…_

Rokudo Mukuro tried not to scream as pure, overwhelming _pain _flared down his arm. His usual thought of '_this is not my body therefore I can't feel the pain'_ would not work this time since this _was_ his own body.

"Kufufufu~" he chuckled weakly at the irony. He didn't put all that effort into escaping from Vendicare just to feel this genuine, blinding _pain_.

"I'm afraid, my_ friend_," an angry voice spat right beside his ear, "that you are in no position to be laughing."

"Oya oya~ Someone's _dog_ is off the leash~"

Another wave of pain exploded as a knucklebustered punch connected with his already-delicate ribs. He fell into a coughing fit, tasting metal in his mouth.

"You better watch your tongue, trash," the man barked at him, eyes fierce.

Mukuro only smirked.

Another punch, then a kick…

"And you better wipe that grin off your face…"

A _whip_ lashed his arm, his side, right below his bruised neck on his collarbone…

"… or I'll do it _for_ you."

He winced as the whip sailed right across his cheek, snapping his head to the side.

It was at times like this that he understood Byakuran the most, that there was simply something _wrong_ with this world. These men had captured him and, _somehow_, sealed his powers with a… _poison?_ He made a mental note to find out later.

Meanwhile, he refocused on his captor, who was inching closer, holding a… spike?

Mukuro couldn't help but shiver slightly. The man was holding a long, thin, and _sharp_ spike coated with some brownish liquid. It looked revolting, but Mukuro knew _exactly_ what it was for. He sarcastically lauded the sadistic creativity of human kind.

"Kufufufu~ I see you've gotten a new toy to play with~"

He knew he should probably stop taunting for the sake of self-preservation, but it just wasn't in his nature to be _submissive_.

"Yes, a new toy indeed."

This time, the man's smirk was downright _bloodthirsty_.

Mukuro writhed as the spike drove deep through his shoulder, passing right in between the narrow space in the joint.

_Kufufufu~ _he thought as he lost grip on consciousness, _such a pity Byakuran-kun isn't here to enjoy the show~_

* * *

When he woke up again, the _pain_ was no less excruciating than before and…

… there was a commotion outside.

He could hear metal clashing, guns firing, and _screams_ of pain.

He spared a glance at his own body. The spike was still in his shoulder. There was _another_ one right through his wrist.

And he was drenched in his own blood.

He probably would have already been broken had he not lived through so many lives and been through so many hells.

He simply grinned and waited for the chaos to come nearer.

…

When the last door slammed open and the visitor stepped through, Mukuro threw his head back and _laughed_, because it was truly _funny_ how, out of every possible person on this wonderfully _massive_ Earth, it just had to be _him_.

"Oya oya~ So the Skylark has decided to grace us with his presence~"

Inside, Mukuro mused that, if _Hibari Kyouya_ was to be his saviour, then he was likely as good as dead.

"Wao…" the Skylark greeted smugly, "you look terrible."

"Kufufufu~ I wish I can say the same about you, Hibari-kun~"

Before the man could reply, a second door on the other side of the cell crashed open, and his captor filed in with a small army of subordinates.

Hibari's smirk turned a few shades darker.

"You are crowding, herbivores. I'll _bite you to death_."

Mukuro cocked his head to one side and watched with barely contained amusement. Hibari was indeed a _carnivore_ as he claimed to be. He was practically _dancing_ at the centre of the room. His hair whipped around wildly with each sharp turn of his body, and that _pretty_, feral grin became ever more bloodthirsty with each strike of flame-licked tonfa.

Mukuro secretly marvelled how, during the entire _slaughter_, Hibari's suit managed to stay perfectly pristine, with not one single stain of red.

It was over within minutes.

Bodies lay messily on the floor – injured, unconscious, _dead_. His captor's unmoving form occupied the far corner of the room, struck down as if he was nothing but another insignificant _fly_.

Right in front of Mukuro, the Skylark was on one knee, a tonfa still caressing the snapped neck of his last kill.

_Kufufufu~ Hibari-kun is as sharp as ever~_

Then, out of a corner of his eye, Mukuro spotted a head of spiky orange poking through the door and…

… at the back of the room, a _man_ materialized out of thin air, holding a gun.

Mukuro barely suppressed another laugh as he surveyed the scene.

The Vongola Sky was standing at the door, eyeing him with relief and concern. It was apparent that he had not yet noticed the newcomer.

_You should not be so careless, Tsunayoshi-kun~_

The _other _mist-flame user stood tall at the back of the cell, his gun steadfast, aiming decisively at Mukuro's chest.

And the Cloud Guardian... Mukuro _knew _that he could sense the enemy. After all, his instincts were all but legendary.

_And Hibari-kun has always been more sensitive to mist flame, ne?_

Mukuro chuckled inwardly, eyeing the Skylark who was still on one knee. Would he be able to make the kill before the shot? _Unlikely… even for Hibari-kun~_ But he'd be out of range as long as he didn't stand up, and Mukuro _knew _he wouldn't do such a thing. Hibari was one to bear grudges, and he wasn't _stupid_.

_Kufufufu~ Congratulations, Hibari-kun~ Maybe I'll play with you in the next life?_

A moment before the shot rang out, the Skylark stood up unflinchingly.

A split second later, he collapsed at Mukuro's feet.

* * *

He had decided to borrow his little Chrome's body while his own was recovering.

He like his body, a lot, but the _pain_ was somewhat inconvenient. One might call him cowardly, but the word _strategic_ was much more preferable.

Mukuro manifested into his own form as he strode towards the infirmary.

The Skylark had managed to surprise him, _again_. He had never expected the man to take a _bullet_ for him, especially not since he had always been so expressive of his hatred.

_Kufufufu~ This will be interesting~_

Mukuro put on an overly-sweet grin and sauntered into Hibari's room.

The Cloud Guardian was sitting in bed, wearing his customary black _yukata_. He look pale, tired, but his gaze was as intense as ever.

Mukuro had made a mental list of mocks, insults, taunts and, just maybe, a few witty remarks of _gratitude_, before paying his little visit. But when he met those steely grey eyes containing such _confounding_ emotions, he was, for once, at a loss for words.

He only nodded, _smiled_, and left without a sound.


	6. Target 6 - 獄寺隼人

Hey guys! I honestly meant to post this last night, but ff. net decided to crash on me like 30 seconds before I hit save.. -_- I'M SORRY OTL

Anyway, here is the second-last chapter. Please enjoy and drop me a review :)

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei, of course.

Chapter notes: Chronologically follows the previous (Mukuro's) chapter.

Chapter warnings: Violence, descriptions of blood, and Gokudera-kun's mouth :P

* * *

**獄寺隼人****\- Gokudera Hayato**

He had hoped that this kind of _massacre _wouldn't happen again, not after working their asses off to defeat Byakuran back then. But, regardless of his wishes, reality always seemed to find a way to rub shit _in his face_.

He turned around and fired a few quick shots of dynamite.

There was practically an _army_ of them – _those worthless little shits._ They had all but swept clean the Vongola's Paris mansion in one surprise attack. Now, the few survivors were escaping, _to freaking Hibari Kyouya's Foundation, of all places._

"_Kuso…_" Gokudera cursed viciously under his breath.

He _hated_ this – not just losing, but also failing to protect the Tenth.

He glanced at Yamamoto running beside him, carrying an injured and unconscious Tsuna on his back.

_Fuck… How could I have not seen them coming?! I'm such a fucking idiot…_

But now was not the time to beat himself up over his _failures._ He wasn't a fifteen-year-old teenager anymore. He was a grown man of twenty-three and, as the Vongola Tenth's right hand man, he had a job to get done.

Dashing through the underground training room, he frowned at the half-opened steel gate in front of him – the bi-layered, bullet-proof, _flame_-proof gate that led to the hallway connecting to the Foundation. Gokudera smirked. _This is it._

He glanced back. The enemies were catching up, fast. At this rate, there was no way of guaranteeing that they'd make it unscathed.

_This is it._

"_Yakyuu baka!_" he shouted at Yamamoto, "hurry the hell up and take _Juudaime_ to the Foundation! I'll deal with them!"

He saw Yamamoto's eyes widen and mouth starting to form words of protest, but Gokudera threw him a glare and shut him up. He was Vongola's right hand man. He was determined to protect the Tenth and, if need be, with his_ dying will._

Yamamoto gave him a look and a shaky nod, before stumbling around and running towards the gate.

Gokudera chuckled mirthlessly, grabbed a handful of dynamite, and took his stand…

… only to receive a cold tonfa to the chest.

The blow was harsh, sending him crashing into the hallway then onto the wall, barely missing Yamamoto and the Tenth.

"What the…?!"

Gokudera wrapped an arm around his ribs and tried to _breathe_...

"Wao… so many herbivores. You are crowding. I'll bite you all to death."

Gokudera looked up and saw a bloodthirsty smirk on Hibari's face, before the man slammed a tonfa into the control panel and shut the gate.

"Shit…"

Gokudera scrambled up and punched the switches on his side. The gate didn't bulge.

"Shit!..."

He jerked his head around and saw Kusakabe standing at the doorway to the Foundation. He bolted towards the man and grabbed his shoulders.

"Kusakabe open the damned gate! There are too many of them. He can't fight them alone!"

_And you thought you can?_ His subconscious laughed at him.

"I'm sorry. I have to respect Kyou-san's wishes."

"What the fuck?! That bastard's going to _die_!"

Kusakabe winced, but his voice remained levelled, unmoving.

"Please come in. The Tenth needs medical attention."

Gokudera could only gape and curse in his head.

_Shit…_

* * *

It was too quiet.

Gokudera sat in front of Tsuna's bed cradling his head in his hands. All he could think about was Hibari, Hibari, and Hibari.

_That bastard, making me worry like this…_

He resisted the urge to pull his hair out.

_At least Juudaime is okay. Just a mild concussion. And the yakyuu baka is passed out... but safe and sleeping, that lazy idiot…_

He rubbed his face tiredly and stared into space.

_What the hell was that bastard thinking?! What if he… what if –_

"G… Gokudera-kun?"

He snapped towards Tsuna at the sound of his voice.

"_Juudaime_! You are awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling?!"

Tsuna only smiled calmly at his outburst.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?!... That's good…" Gokudera replied somewhat awkwardly, "Um… I'll go get you some water."

He stood up stiffly and walked out of the room.

_Shit… What the hell am I supposed to tell Juudaime? Hibari hasn't come back yet, but it's been so quiet for a while now… What if… No that's impossible… But… Ahhhhh_

Gokudera paced up and down the hallway, fists clenched in frustration.

_Calm down… I shouldn't panic like a teenager. I have to calm down and figure this out._

He took a deep breath and re-entered the room…

… with his hands empty.

_Shit!_

His new-found calm crumpled like sand.

"Um… right… water… I'll just – "

"Gokudera-kun."

He snapped his mouth shut and tried to salvage his composure.

"Yes, _Juudaime_?"

"It's alright. Tell me what's going on."

Gokudera took a moment to admire how much his boss had grown over the years. Now, instead of freaking out along with him, Tsuna would always be there to calm him down whenever he lost his temper or started panicking.

Gokudera _breathed_ and relaxed his shoulders.

"Hibari locked himself up in the training room… with _all_ of them."

The Tenth's eyes widened with concern.

"And Kusakabe said he won't open the gate until you wake up. Hibari's orders, apparently… Didn't want anyone to _interfere_."

"Well… I'm awake now… We should probably go back."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Turns out the control panel was tonfa'd useless.

Gokudera and Tsuna waited tensely in front of the gate as Kusakabe ran back to the control room in the Foundation.

The silence was suffocating.

When the heavy steel door finally screeched open, Gokudera was struck with two thoughts – _Shit, that's a lot of blood – _and – _that bastard may have just saved my life…_

And he _knew_ that was probably the case, not that he was going to admit it anytime soon.

Gokudera traded a look with the Tenth and strode into the room, a puddle of red making a '_splat!_' under his shoe.

He winced.

The large training room was littered with bodies. Blood was _everywhere_. The overwhelming smell of iron was nauseating.

He swallowed and glanced around. It looked like _war _and utter _massacre_… and that damned _silence…_

…

Then…

"Hibari! Hibari!" the familiar chirp made him twist around and, there he was, in the corner, slumped against the wall, and _soaked_ in red.

Gokudera jogged towards the man, barely avoiding slipping in blood and tripping on bodies.

He stared at Hibari.

_Fucking bastard…_

His course, black mop of hair was stained dark red.

_Cut on the forehead, a bullet in the arm, probably__ – or more like definitely – broken ribs, stab wound in the abdomen, slash on the leg, broken ankle, and God knows what else… Stupid fucking bastard…_

Beside him, Tsuna looked horrified.

Gokudera gritted his teeth and gathered the Cloud Guardian into his arms. Blood dripped into the large puddle on the floor, '_dopp… dopp… dopp…_'

The man felt cold, _freezing_, but thank God _alive._

Gokudera suppressed a wince and started back towards the Foundation.

* * *

After scrubbing himself clean like a _madman_ in a hot shower and throwing on a fresh change of clothes, Gokudera entered the infirmary uneasily.

It was weird, seeing him like this.

He had always thought that Hibari, in a somewhat freakish way, looked like a doll – a pale porcelain doll. Now, lying in the bleak hospital room, he still looked like one, only _broken_...

It was odd that such a_ delicate_ figure could be perceived as invincible among the entire mafia world. But then, not one single enemy ever managed to live long enough to see him fall. _It's always the Family that comes and picks up the pieces when he does._

It suddenly occurred to Gokudera that they probably saw him _broken_ like this far too often. Whenever they were in deep enough _shit_, Hibari would always sweep in, seemingly from nowhere, and _bite everyone to death_, effectively making all sensible beings in the mafia shiver with dread. Then, when all the _biting_ was done and only the Vongola was left standing, he'd just… _break_.

Gokudera felt slightly sick at the thought.

_No… Hibari doesn't just… break…_

It was more like he would always push his body beyond its limit. _But why?_

_Because the wolf always protects his pack._

Gokudera almost chuckled.

It felt wrong to think of Mr._ I'll-bite-you-to-death_ as over-protective.

_But isn't that what he always does?_

_Well… there's the case of Namimori but…_

Gokudera shook his head in frustration. He simply did not understand the Cloud Guardian, who seemed to be a living contradiction.

But one thing he _did_ know was that the Vongola, too, had always thought of Hibari as infallible, not because he never got hurt, but because when he did, he would never _die_...

It was almost like his body wouldn't give in as long as his resolve didn't.

_And that bastard's resolve is basically unbreakable…_

But was it?

Hibari was always there to save them…

… _but what happens if he ever becomes the __one that needs saving?_


	7. Target 7 - 雲雀恭弥

Hey everyone! So... this is the last chapter of the fic. Thanks to all who read, followed, favourited, and/or reviewed! A special thanks to **Liliana Pelangi **for your continuous support. You reviews always make my day XD Also, thanks to **Doubting duplication**, who played a HUGE role in the making of this fic by introducing me to the world of KHR in the first place.

Now, without further ado, here is Hibari-san's part. I hope you enjoy and, again, please drop me a review! Thanks ^.^

Disclaimer: I'd never dare to say I own KHR or else Hibari-san will bite me to death T_T

Chapter notes: This happens about ten years after the manga ending.

Chapter warnings: Descriptions of blood, mentions of violence and torture, and Gokudera-kun's swearing tendencies...

* * *

**雲雀恭弥 – ****Hibari Kyouya**

Kusakabe Tetsuya frowned.

_They are going to ambush the Vongola Headquarters in two days…_

It was a bit of a shock when they found out about the underground _famiglia _that had been building up in Japan. It was new, unheard-of, but quickly gathering in numbers with the sole purpose of bringing down the Vongola.

And the Vongola had a _lot_ of enemies, especially since they had the foolish tendency of leaving people _alive_.

Kusakabe shook his head. He personally valued Sawada Tsunayoshi's kindness, but now it was coming back to haunt him.

And the Foundation had no way of contacting the Vongola HQ.

For one reason or another, their communications here in Japan were entirely shut down. They _could_ disguise someone as a tourist and send him to Italy but, even if he made it without being gunned down on the way, it wouldn't give the Vongola enough time to call back all the Guardians and set up an effective defence.

They had to find a way to stall the enemy and, ideally, to make the Vongola attack instead of _be _attacked.

_But how?_

Kusakabe could only frown as he knelt in front of Hibari's room and slid open the _shouji_.

"Kyou-san…"

"Tetsu," the man greeted, setting down his tea cup with a certain deadly gracefulness.

"Kyou-san, it's been confirmed. They are launching the attack in two days."

Hibari poured more tea into the cup with steady hands. A wisp of pale, aromatic steam rose up and calmly dissipated into the air.

"And I apologize, Kyou-san," Kusakabe continued, "we still can't find a way to contact the HQ."

"Hmm…" Hibari hummed softly as long, slim fingers lifted the tea cup. He sipped quietly with his eyes downcast, thick lashes caressing pale skin. His hand hovered above the table for a moment before setting the cup back down without a sound.

Kusakabe kept his head down and remained silent. Hibari seemed to be weighing his options.

When he spoke again, his voice was intense.

"Tetsu, their boss, tell me about the man."

"Yes, Kyou-san. He was apparently the firstborn of a mid-power mafia family in Italy. He had inherited the title of boss when he was seventeen, when h–"

"No," Hibari interrupted, "tell me about the _man_."

Kusakabe frowned in confusion… before realization dawned to him.

_Oh…_

This was strange. Hibari rarely asked about an enemy's _character_.

"Yes, Kyou-san," Kusakabe replied, keeping his calm. "He is said to be quite capable, ruthless and, above all, _arrogant_, and known for underestimating his enemies."

…

Silence.

…

Then, Hibari _smirked_.

"I will go to the herbivore's base tonight."

Kusakabe's frown deepened.

"Kyou-san, do you intend to fight them alone?"

_There are too many of them – hundreds, maybe thousands…_

Kusakabe kept his thoughts to himself. After all, he hadn't received his position of second-in-command by doubting his boss.

"I am strong," Hibari stated, his smirk widening, "but I'm not _stupid_. Prepare for the arrival of the Vongola."

With that, he stood up in one fluid motion and strode out of the room without another word.

_What?_

Kusakabe sighed in frustration. His boss was being vague as usual. He had always had to resort to second-guessing when it came to Hibari. But this time, the man's intention seemed even more elusive.

_Is he going to use the enemy's communication system to contact the HQ?_

But that would be at the heart of the enemy base, which would require a _massacre_ to reach, and Hibari had already said himself that he wasn't stupid enough to face _thousands_ on his own.

"_Prepare for the arrival of the Vongola."_

So what was Hibari planning that would not only stall the enemy, but alert the HQ of their location?

Kusakabe racked his brain for an answer.

…

_Oh…_

He balled his fists and seethed.

He _would _try to stop the man, but he had too much respect for his boss to doubt his choice.

_Kyou-san…_

Kusakabe could only bow his head and silently curse every last person who'd _ever_ thought of questioning Hibari's loyalty.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was all but drowning in paperwork when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, secretly thankful for the interruption.

"_Juudaime_," the Storm Guardian greeted as he stepped into the Vongola boss's office.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! What's up?"

Tsuna's smile dropped at the sight of the man's deep frown.

"Eh… Gokudera-kun? What's wrong?"

His right hand man winced and hesitated.

"_Juudaime_, this could be just a rumour but… word is going around that Hibari was captured by an enemy family last night."

_Huh?_

"Some are even saying that he just walked in and _let_ himself be caught…"

_Eeh?!_

That seemed _really_ unlikely but…

"Gokudera-kun, where did they say Hibari-san is?"

"In Japan, _Juudaime_."

Well that was strange. Apparently communication was all shut down in Japan. But if _Hibari Kyouya_, the strongest, most-feared man in the mafia was _captured_, then word would surely leak out one way or another, and it would travel _fast_.

_But Hibari-san getting captured?..._

As odd as it sounded, this was too serious to simply ignore.

"Gokudera-kun, contact all the Guardians. Video conference in fifteen, please."

* * *

Tsuna sat down in a large leather chair in the conference room, with Gokudera to his right and Reborn lurking in the corner.

All the Guardians – or their images – were already present: Ryouhei from Rome, Yamamoto from Vienna, Lambo from Paris, and Mukuro – no – Chrome, from god knows where.

"_Mina-san_, I'm sorry to interrupt your missions, but you may or may not have already heard the rumours about Hibari-san being captured by an enemy family in Japan. Spanner will send you the estimated location in a minute." A pause. "We need a solution."

…

"Tsuna…" it was Yamamoto who spoke up first, sounding uncharacteristically tentative, "it might just be another rumour but… I've heard that it's an underground _famiglia_ that's been gathering up in Japan… A _famiglia_ that is aiming to bring down the Vongola."

"But it's extremely unlikely that Hibari would be _captured_," Ryouhei said with a frown. Tsuna inwardly thanked the gods that the Sun Guardian was no longer as loud as he was during his teenage years.

"Maybe Hibari let himself be caught in order to defeat them?" Yamamoto suggested hopefully, raising an eyebrow.

"Woah! You are extremely right! Then we should definitely stay put! Hibari wouldn't want us to interfere or else he'll bite us to death TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up lawn-head! You are hurting _Juudaime_'s ears!"

"What did you say, octopus-head?!"

"Maa~ Maa~"

"You shut up, baseball-idiot!"

Amidst the commotion, Tsuna spotted Lambo trying to get everyone's attention, all the while mouthing something that looked suspiciously like "I'm not a herbivore."

He glanced at the rest of the Guardians. They seemed much less _mature_ than their ten-years-later selves from _that_ future. _But that's good, isn't it?_ It also meant that they'd been through much less heartache and _pain_.

The argument died down after a few minutes. Beside him, Gokudera muttered a few words of apology.

Tsuna considered Yamamoto's earlier suggestion. It did seem likely that everything was just a part of Hibari's plans and, if that was the case, the man would definitely not want them to interfere, since –

"Um… G-Guys…" Lambo timidly interrupted Tsuna's train of thought, "H-Hibari-shi is always saving us… M-Maybe it's about time _we_ saved _him_?"

The stunned silence that followed was deafening.

* * *

Kusakabe had hit the nail with his guess – the Cloud Guardian had walked right into the enemy base and let himself be captured.

It'd been almost four days since then, and absolutely _nothing_ new had happened.

Kusakabe had no clue what the enemy was doing to Hibari. They might be trying to extract information, or simply holding him as hostage, but the darker depths of his mind whispered _torture and blood…_

_At least he managed to stall the attack. The enemy boss is probably too elated to have the 'most feared man in mafia' in_ _his hands to do anything else._

Kusakabe sighed. He wished the Cloud Guardian would stop being so reckless.

Once, a few months back, he had blatantly voiced his concern when Hibari had decided to plunge head first into another, for a lack of better description, _suicide mission_. The man had only smirked and said, _"Don't be ridiculous, Tetsu. I, not anyone else, get to decide when I die."_

It was reassuring – Hibari's confidence, but Kusakabe thought, despite the man's insistent denial, that he put his life down for the Vongola _far too often_.

This time around, Hibari seemed so certain that Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians would come for him.

_But what if they don't?_ After all, Hibari had never been the one that needed to be saved, and –

"Kusakabe-san! We have just spotted the Vongola private jet on the radar."

The second-in-command's eyes widened.

_Kyou-san… How did you know?_

* * *

"_Hattero_!" Gokudera shouted as he threw another handful of Rocket Bombs at the enemies.

_And there are so fucking many of them?!_

Tsuna was fighting right beside him, and –

_What the fuck?!_

A few metres ahead, a familiar-looking pair of tonfas lay limply in front of a closed door.

Gokudera cursed under his breath and rushed forward with Tsuna trailing only steps behind. The Storm Guardian picked up the tonfas in one clean sweep and yanked the door open.

The sight that greeted him was nauseating.

The… _cell_ was dark, dirty, and disgustingly humid with an overwhelming smell of iron. A man was writhing on the ground in a pool of red, with a knife in his throat. Gokudera instantly recognized the dark brown hair, the neatly-trimmed moustache, and the ring on his hand. He'd seen this man before, in a photograph from Kusakabe's files.

_That's one fucking sick way to die, even for an enemy boss…_

Right beside the man knelt the Vongola Cloud Guardian.

Gokudera winced. Hibari – _that stupid bastard_ – looked absolutely horrible. His upper body was completely exposed, with numerous red, still-bleeding wounds, and the old scars that marred his too-pale skin were no less disturbing.

_Are those fucking handcuff marks on his wrists?_

Before Gokudera could utter a single word, the Cloud Guardian looked up at the Tenth with glazed eyes and a bloody smirk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's about time."

Gokudera grimaced.

_Yeah… It's about fucking time…_

* * *

"Kusakabe-san! How is Hibari-san?"

The man in question smiled tiredly and sat down across from the Vongola Boss at the kitchen table.

"Kyou-san is still unconscious, but out of danger."

Sawada sighed in relief.

…

"_Ano_… Kusakabe-san, why did he do it?"

The second-in-command hesitated. Hibari usually disliked giving away too much information, but…

"They were going to ambush the HQ two days before you arrived here," Kusakabe replied briefly, letting the other man connect the dots.

Sawada's eyes widened before he pursed his lips and nodded.

…

"_Ano_… If you guys ever need any help – no – if you guys ever need any _reinforcement_ in the future, please don't hesitate to call on us. No matter what he says, Hibari-san is still _family_."

Kusakabe sighed and smiled with something akin to _relief_.

"I will keep that in mind. Thanks for the offer."

Sawada Tsunayoshi nodded and left without another word.


End file.
